


It turned out that he succeeded, even if it wasn't what he had in mind...

by 27rayne



Series: Tester-Fic [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Definitely OOC, Different World, M/M, Remember what I said about OOC, World Travel too..., and character confusion on the reader's part, and have I said different world?, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27rayne/pseuds/27rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't dead. Instead, he was alive and breathing. And quite healthy too. But in baby form. Oh, and in other world too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New World

He opened his eyes blearily, closing it immediately after because of the bright light. After waiting for some more time, he opened his eyes again, a bit more wary this time. He looked around curiously, wondering where he was right now after he experienced dying.

His eyes narrowed momentarily as he remembered his death, the flame, the face of his-

Then a scream was heard, shocking him out of his thought. He tried to look around, searching for the source of the scream, but then he realized that his mouth was opened; it was he screaming. The second he realized this, he tried to close his mouth, to stop the ear-shattering voice, but then he started to actually feel his body. Now that he knew it, he realized that before he was feeling numb. Now, he could feel his mouth gasping for breath, every hand touching his skin, and the size of their fingers against his body…

He was a baby.

** *2718*2718*2718* **

When he finally reached six months old after his second birth, he became more aware of his surroundings. He now could process things around him instead of his body only.  He now could process things around him better. He also noticed that he lived in a completely different world than he was before.

Yes, he now didn’t live in the Vongola world anymore. He had learnt from his tutor that there were many other worlds than the Vongola, but the way to travel between them had been lost for centuries and thus it was impossible to cross them. But of course he would defy the rule. He now lived in ‘Earth’, a place that was full of modern things like Vongola was, but more…civil. There was war in this world from what he had heard from those around him, but nothing like the crazy destruction the war in Vongola would do. And there was no flame in this world too, unlike in Vongola where almost everything worked using flames. No, here everything worked by ‘electricity’.

The second thing he noticed was there were many languages here. In Vongola, there were only two languages which were ‘character’ and ‘alphabet’. The people around here said they were talking Japanese, so he supposed the language ‘character’ was called Japanese here. He couldn’t wait to know what his other native language was called here.

But he missed that person. He hadn’t had much time with him before, and here, he knew there was one other different fact. Something he finally noticed when he was one year old and half.

There was woman here.

Now, you probably don’t believe him. Don’t worry, he wouldn’t believe himself too if it wasn’t for the fact he saw them himself.

At first, when he saw his bearer, he thought his sight must be blurry and affected from his recent birth. But at present, he finally acknowledged the fact he tried to ignore before. People were divided into two genders in this world. And the two genders were man and woman. The man, well, he knew exactly what it mean to be a man. But the woman…if he must describe them, they were all sweet, smiles, soft, and…full of deceit.

Life was so much easier in his world. Only one species and they chose to be the donor or the bearer on their early age. And from there, they would be learning how to be the bearer, or in his case, how to be the bearer. On some boy that couldn’t choose, they can learn to be both of them. Only small amount of them choose to be both of them though. It was like the nature’s call to be the bearer or the donor, something that was very much natural.

But here, it looked like only woman can get pregnant, as he had seen in the road. And they were far weaker than men.  He would like to see them as inferior, if not for the fact he saw them very well loved by the men. And they didn’t feel any remorse to use their advantage over the men. From then on, he saw them as parasite, even if not all of them did so. But he didn’t think he could be friends with one.

For an example, his mother in this earth which was a woman, he probably would respect her for her status over him– as his bearer. He knew it wasn’t an easy task to bear a child, but when he was 5 years old and he was very clumsy considering he was far taller before and he wasn’t used yet to this body, he saw something inside her eyes that made him tense. She saw him as weak. She fussed over him in front of Iemitsu, his supposed father, but when the head of family was away – something that happened far too often – she would turn her head from him and only did things that she thought would help him, not things they discussed together to reach a mutual conclusion. She didn’t care about him. She didn’t really care that he was clumsy and would hurt himself, but the fact that he embarrassed her when he tripped right in front of her friends. She only cared about herself and he knew that she would like a better son than he was at present, and because of that, he didn’t show what he was really capable of. He didn’t want to make her proud – and she wouldn’t be proud of him even if he did something good, only proud that she finally made her useless child become a great son.

He eventually became known as Dame-Tsuna.

** *2718*2718*2718* **

He didn’t expect that his infamous name would be known all over Namimori, the name of the city he lived in. From the children to elders, from south to north, they all knew there was a useless brunet that was nick-named Dame-Tsuna. He also didn’t expect them all to become so big-headed around him, seeing themselves as superior. He gritted his teeth so hard every day in order to hold back his anger. He was far better than them damn it! He was the trusted knight and heir of Vongola in his previous world. It was a pity that he died to save that person, not because he saved him, no. He just regretted that he didn’t manage to follow through the expectation that was imparted to him. To be the heir, he was trusted to live long enough to eventually become the king. He was sorry that he died before he did it. And he was far sorrier that his death made him unable to fulfill his promise to that person…

Today he finally came over to the school near his house. All those years before, his mother insisted in him being home-schooled; that was one attempt from so many from her to shape him into a better son. Unfortunately, being home-schooled meant that he didn’t have to impress people – or so he thought – and he didn’t even try to do some of the lesson the teachers gave him.

Imagine his surprise when his score got over all Namimori and the inhabitant of the small town decided that his abysmal score must mean he was retarded.

But that didn’t matter now, not much anyway. It looked like his mother had finally raised the white flag regarding his academics. And looking at the increasing amount of things getting into the house, she chose to buy something with his schooling money and sent him to public school than to give him the expensive lessons. Well, the lesson was useless anyway. He could learn all that from book since his tutor from the previous world insisted he must be able to learn things by himself. Shuddering slightly by the memories ignited by his tutor, his attention suddenly was taken away by a slight movement from the corner of his eye.

“I’ll bite you to death.”

His eyes widened slightly. He spun around and took in the sight before him. A boy in black uniform was fighting with some delinquents. The boy was using tonfas. When he finally saw the boy’s face, he couldn’t help but said disbelievingly, “Alaude…?”


	2. Meeting Him

“Alaude…?”

He unconsciously breathed out that name, the name he had been trying so hard to forget, to not think of for the rest of his new life. But the moment he saw him; the narrowed eyes, the raven hair, his fair skin, his cheekbones, and…everything, he immediately knew that this was _him_ , it was his fiancé (or ex- fiancé now), the love of his (previous and now) life – the person he failed to save.

The smile that had been forming on his face was downturned the moment that thought entered his mind. Yes, he had failed in saving Alaude from his impending death in Vongola, and in fact died along with his beloved. He could not ignore the shame that burned through his stomach, spreading throughout his body, and infecting his every thought.

Alaude’s eyes were wide open, trained on him, but he did not dare to look at them back. He had failed him, why would he want him again?

But then he heard a punch connecting with skin, and without thinking he looked back at Alaude, and the sight that met him make something hotter than shame burned throughout his body.

Anger.

Possessiveness.

His domineering side, which had not appeared in all twelve years of his new life, suddenly emerged, leaving him full of energy he did not know he still have. His brown eyes, which usually looked so doe and big and watery, now was narrowed, focused, and orange-colored. The most peculiar thing was an unknown fire had appeared on his forehead, a power he thought had long since disappeared from the time he was born into this world; a world without flames.

In a blink of an eye, he moved to the middle of the fighting men. The next moment, all delinquents had gone down, with the exception of the man he called Alaude. He was not facing the man, but he could feel the hard, long stare the man had on him. Thus he turned around.

And promptly fell down to one knee, his right arm on his chest. He looked at Alaude’s chest due to his inability to follow through the traditions – which was to look right at the man’s eyes; it was the custom in their previous world, once you see somebody you are interested on, the first time you see them after realizing your affections, or after a long time of separations, you must express your attractions to them like this. He couldn’t meet Alaude’s eyes though, so he failed in that. Rules were something Alaude always followed to the end. But, unexpectedly, he could hear the man whispered, ”Giotto…”, followed by a bow from Alaude – a sign that the raven returned his attraction.

His eyes widened once the implication of the raven’s action hit him. He almost gaped, but looking at the serious, expecting eyes of the boy he once knew as Alaude, he could only smile.

** *2718*2718*2718* **

“So, what are you doing here, Alaude?” he straightened.

“…Kyouya.” The raven said almost curtly.

He only widened his smile and nodded. “Kyouya, then. My name is Tsuna! What are you doing here, Kyouya?” Only after this his smiled dimmed and he lowered his voice, “And do you know how come we are here?”

Kyouya shook his head, “I don’t know. I am here to look around. It is not my fault that these herbivores were idiots without any manners. They approached me and talked with me without even lowering their eyes!

He looked dumbfounded at the agitated boy. “Kyouya, you know we are not at Vongola anymore, right? They would not know our customs.”

In Vongola, every time you want to talk to other people, unless you are close to them, you must show acknowledgement to them like bowing, kneeling, or lowering your eyes. Then you wait for them to acknowledge you back. If the first side doesn’t do it, it is meant as an insult, while if the other side doesn’t do it, it can be read as insult or they just doesn’t want to talk to you.

“I know that!” Kyouya muttered. But I couldn’t just let go of our traditions, Tsuna.” Kyouya added the other boy’s name hesitantly.

The brunet beamed at Kyouya, but suddenly a somber expression replaced it. “…Kyouya, I am so-“

“How old are you?” Kyouya cut him off.

Startled, Tsuna stammered out with a bewildered expression, “I’m eleven years old. Kyouya, I am s-“

Again, Kyouya said something before he could finish his sentence. “I am already twelve. You are going to get into Namimori middle school right? How come I never see you before? Did you just move from another city?” A frown already formed on his young face. He didn’t give any indication that he knew he had interrupted Tsuna twice.

But Tsuna had known the boy as Alaude for many years. He knew that Alaude never did something without thinking about it, and Kyouya had cut him off _twice_. There was no way that Kyouya didn’t notice that. A smile

“I was born here. I was home-schooled before. Kyouya, I am sor-“

Kyouya opened his mouth, ready to interrupt him again. But this time Tsuna was ready. His hand shot up, covering Kyouya’s mouth. He looked up at the raven delinquent; his eyes were already orange-tinted. This time, there was no way of cutting him off again.

“Alaude, I am sorry.”

Kyouya’s hands were already up, trying to free his mouth from Tsuna. But unexpectedly the brunet brought their head closer. Their hearts pounded hard, it was the first time for both of them to be this close to another in this new life. Kyouya’s hands went slack, falling to his sides. Tsuna’s hands in contrast went up, tying themselves with Kyouya’s neck to compensate for their size difference.

Orange eyes met with gray ones, Tsuna whispered again, ”I am sorry,” before closing his eyes, tilting his head to the side and went up. Their lips met for the first time after eleven long years, in the middle of an alley, among unconscious bodies of delinquents, and it felt good.

It was the start of another adventure. Their adventure.


End file.
